Compact disc holders are consumer items, which hold a plurality of musical or video compact discs in a case having a plurality of sleeve compartments for insertion of a disc within each respective sleeve compartment. Typically, the compact discs are enclosed in a portable carry case for protection during travel. The carry case is then opened and set up by the user at the destination of use. The sleeve compartments are generally like pages in a photograph album, which must be turned separately as they pivot forward, until the appropriate sleeve compartment is reached with the desired compact disc.
Moving the sleeve compartments causes each sleeve compartment to fold down, and then the next sleeve compartment must be turned. The loose turning of the sleeve compartments used on most compact disc carriers does not expose a variety of compact discs simultaneously in an elegant, carefully designed appearance.